


Dinner can wait

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Horny, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, Roommates to lovers, geralt cooks, its ok Geralt's got this, jaskier is hyperfocused and would forget to feed himself, jaskier is still a musician, punish me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Modern AU where Geralt & Jaskier were roommates and are together now, in the same place. Jaskier is a musician and gets hyperfocused but don't worry, Geralt is there to feed him & distract him when he needs a break. Horny.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Dinner can wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/gifts).



> Prompt fill for julek: for the prompt thingy: n° 16 for kisses + geraskier! 🥰  
> 16: Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing

Jaskier had been holed up at his desk in his room since he got up that morning. He’d been there when Geralt left for the gym late in the morning, and Geralt brought him lunch there after he got back from the gym and had showered. He was still there when Geralt went out to buy groceries for dinner, and was there while Geralt prepped ingredients for the dinner he had planned.

“Babe!” He called upstairs, then realized Jaskier probably had his headphones on and wouldn’t be able to hear him. He washed his hands, poured two glasses of wine then brought them upstairs. He nudged his way into his boyfriend’s room and came up beside him at his desk. Jaskier jumped slightly in his chair, then removed his headphones and looked up at Geralt.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“No worries. Here,” Geralt handed him a glass of wine, which Jaskier accepted but put down on his desk without taking a sip. “You’ve been at it all day, babe. I’m about to cook dinner. Take a break, come have some wine with me while I cook.”

“I’ve almost got it. It just needs a bit more tweaking. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Oh, no. I’ve heard that too many times. A minute will turn into an hour and dinner will get cold.”

“I mean it! I promise.” Jaskier smiled at him convincingly.

“Mmhmm. Fine then, go ahead.”

Jaskier looked at him a moment longer, surprised he’d won so easily, then smiled and put his headphones back on and turned back to his computer screen and the song he was mixing. Geralt reached around him and set his glass down on the desk, then sat on the edge of the bed behind Jaskier’s desk chair. He nuzzled the hair at the back of his neck, and Jaskier squirmed but didn’t turn around. Geralt turned his face slightly to nose at the back of Jaskier’s ear, his warm breath caressing the shell of it.

“Geralt” Jaskier whined softly in what was meant to be an annoyed tone of voice, but came out a bit wanting.

Geralt ignored him, trailing light kisses from behind his ear down his neck, then drew his tongue pack up the path he had just followed down, nipping at Jaskier’s earlobe when he was back up.

“Geralt!” Jaskier yelped. “Honestly!”

“What?” Geralt asked, feigning innocence. He pulled back slightly, and Jaskier attempted to focus back on his work. Geralt leaned forwards again and bit softly where his boyfriend’s neck met his shoulder. This earned him a deep moan, and he grinned into Jaskier’s skin. Jaskier took off his headphones and set them on his desk.

“Alright. That’s it. You’re being very naughty.”

“Mmm. You going to punish me?”

“I absolutely am. It’s what you deserve.” Jaskier got out of his chair, pushing Geralt to the bed and climbing on top of him. Geralt chuckled, grinning wide.

“I guess dinner will have to wait,” he said, pulling Jaskier’s head down to him to nip at his bottom lip, earning another groan.

“Yes, good thing you didn’t start it yet. This may take a while. You’re very naughty indeed” Jaskier said, his voice gone husky, pressing a vicious kiss to his lover’s lips. “And I find I’m quite hungry for something else…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
